The invention concerns a hollow cylindrical filter element for a liquid filter, in particular an oil filter for an internal combustion engine, that can be flowed through radially from the exterior to the interior by the fluid to be filtered, wherein the purified (filtered) fluid can be discharged axially via the interior of the filter element.
EP 1 307 274 B1 discloses a liquid filter for lubricant oil of an internal combustion engine that has a hollow cylindrical filter element disposed in a filter housing which is flowed through radially from the exterior to the interior by the oil to be purified (filtered). A support tube or central tube is inserted into the cylindrical interior that represents the clean side. The purified (filtered) oil is drained axially from the interior in downward direction.
When starting the internal combustion engine, the purified (filtered) oil must be available for lubrication as quickly as possible.